


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Baker Lee Taeyong, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Lee Taeyong-centric, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Osaki Shotaro, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta & Osaki Shotaro Are Siblings, Nakamoto Yuta Has Long Hair, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Shy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Lee Taeyong, bodyguard doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Yuta is a prince supposed to inherent the throne but really he'd rather own a tiny bakery with Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**3:05 PM**

When they first meet,it's when Yuta has sneaked out of the palace for the fifth time that month.

It wasn't entirely Yuta's fault.His parents almost never let him leave the palace,and when they did,they'd always force Doyoung to go with him.

Hence,why he decided to start sneaking out behind their backs.


End file.
